couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowman's Revenge
Snowman's Revenge is part two of the eleventh episode of Season 3, which aired July 26, 2002 preceding The Quilt Club. Plot Muriel, Eustace, and Courage come home to find everything covered in snow. They find out The Snowman has returned! He has a new thumb shaped invention that he uses to freeze things. He puts a huge pole in their house, which will block out the sun, making it snow everywhere. He succeeds, but is still sad because he doesn't have any of his snow people friends. He says the hole in the Ozone Layer melted them and the North Pole. So Courage goes on a plane and literally sews up the hole in the Ozone Layer. The snow people come back, and the Snowman goes with them, and the snow at Courage's house melts. The Snowman returns home and his friends come back to life. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Parachute Lady *Ivana *Jimbo *Hohouser Antagonists *The Snowman Songs "You Freeze Up My Life!" Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 4.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.02 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.53 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.52 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 7.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 5.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 4.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.58.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.58.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.58.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 7.24.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.07 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.04 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.30 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.30 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.32.21 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.32.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.37 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 7.03.57 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 7.03.57 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.12 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.11 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.32 pm.png Trivia *During the scene on the plane the pilot introduces himself as Captain John Dilworth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2002 Category:Sequel episodes